


<變化無常的戀人>.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545847
Kudos: 23





	.(下)

「等等…唔…」

還沒來得及求情，兔子已經按住康瑟琪的肩膀欺身壓了上來，即使是柔軟的床鋪也因為用力過猛有些疼痛。

「發情期的兔子」果然不是蓋的，無論是速度還有力量都極為嚇人。

上衣很快的被粗暴掀起，雖然的確每次都讓人有一點害怕，康瑟琪還是順從的閉起眼，連雙手也乖乖配合舉起。

接下來的發展卻和想像中的不同。

背部的觸感是裴柱現舒適的棉質床單，康瑟琪睜開眼，四周卻是一片漆黑，動了動雙手，上衣果然呈現脫到一半的狀態，並沒有被剝去。

她被卡住了。  
一定是那隻卑鄙的兔子故意的。  
而且還完全看不見。

並沒有人說話，取而代之的是溫熱的氣息毫不掩飾的噴灑在自己的小腹上。

裴柱現看著躺在床上已經全裸的康瑟琪，動彈不得，胸膛還急促的起伏著，任人宰割的樣子實在太可口了，既無助又勾人。

她一邊用手指勾勒康瑟琪的線條，彷彿正在撫摸世界上最美的藝術品。  
隨後用嘴唇的表面輕劃她的小腹，並不出力，像是暴風雨前的寧靜。

兔子的耐心總是很快就用盡了。  
完全省去溫柔的對待，她近乎發狂的啃咬，留下一道又一道鮮明的紅痕，卻細心的避開了舞台衣服會露出的部位。

就連覆在康瑟琪柔軟上的小手亦然使勁的搓揉，對於上頭顫抖的櫻紅毫不憐憫。

康瑟琪就沒那麼好受了。  
她克制不住身體的反應，早已輕喘起來，渾身都軟綿綿的使不上力，胸腔裡盈著的火隨著裴柱現的動作延燒，每一處的細胞都在無聲的咆哮。

「歐尼…？」  
軟糯的聲音好不容易從喉底發出，細碎的像是在求救。

「嗯？」  
裴柱現抬了抬眼，手指滑到康瑟琪的尾椎來回輕劃，惹的她不停顫抖。

「小…小力一點…嗚…歐尼…」  
「為什麼？」  
腰間突然感受到一陣濕熱，裴柱現故意選在她說話時吻上。

「你那麼不乖，康瑟琪。」

裴柱現用鼻尖輕蹭她大腿內側細嫩的皮膚，語氣有些憤恨，隨後果然用力地咬了一大口。

「啊－」  
在刺激的痛覺中，康瑟琪心底一慌，不要的「不」都還沒說出口，腳踝就被抓住把雙腿分了開來。

「歐尼不要－嗚－」

裴柱現撥了撥頭髮，毫不猶豫的吻上她的炙熱。

相比方才的激烈，這個吻倒是略顯溫柔。  
輕吮住嬌嫩的突起，舌尖來回挑逗，黑暗之中激盪的水聲更加被放大，惹人害燥。  
彷彿羽毛拂過卻掀起康瑟琪心底的驚濤駭浪，打從骨子裡引發一串顫慄的酥癢。

鼻息加重，康瑟琪緊咬著下唇，呻吟卻不受控制的溢出。  
身體裡累積的快感一下子就超過負荷，光潔的皮膚也染上一層緋紅，很快的就迎來一陣激烈的收縮。

還沒來的及喘氣，脖頸感覺被用力勒住，光亮忽地向康瑟琪四面八方侵襲而來，睜開眼，面前是裴柱現精緻的面容，以及那雙發紅的眼睛。

康瑟琪此刻竟有些恍神。

-

連醫生都無法診斷的兔子，第一次出現，是什麼時候呢？  
那實在是太久以前了。

是那一次吧？  
他們第一次吵架的時候。

那是才剛確定關係後不久。  
也是在團體正在上升的時期。

康瑟琪被報導了緋聞。  
對象是一樣處在上升時期的大勢男團。

因為只是荒謬的傳聞，公司裡的人只是一笑置之。  
甚至看準了康瑟琪憨厚的好脾氣，在待機室遇到的朋友甚至還拿來當作茶餘飯後的玩笑。

「歐尼真是厲害，什麼時候交了個男友都瞞著我們。」  
「看不出來哦，還以為瑟琪偷偷擺脫了母胎單身呢。」

「你們在說什麼啦，嘿嘿。」  
而康瑟琪還真的沒生氣，只是一個勁的傻笑，卻也沒對「單身」做出任何反駁。

完全沒注意到不遠處的隊長表情早就冷了下來。

狂躁的兔子在無預警之下被忌妒喚醒。  
而當晚康瑟琪在進入夢鄉前直接被做到暈過去又是另一個故事了。

-

「喂，康瑟琪。」  
「裴柱現那傢伙，實在對你太溫柔了。」  
「你明明就這麼不乖。」

敏感的耳垂正在被舔吮，裴柱現修長的手指重重的送了進去，然後毫不含糊的完全退出來。

「你不聽話。」  
用力的撞進去。

「我說過你不准抱別人。」  
再完全的抽出來。

「也說過不准讓別人抱你。」  
再用力的撞進去。

「我不准，我不准任何人碰你。」  
再完全的抽出來。

「誰都。」  
「不行。」

完全的送進去、退出來、送進去、退出來。

反覆的動作把康瑟琪折磨的渾身發燙，原本就有力的大腿肌肉緊緊纏上裴柱現的腰部，腳趾因為劇烈的快感蜷縮起來，幾乎是本能的把腰抬高，不停的搖著頭乞求。

「歐尼…柱現歐尼…」

康瑟琪費力的用指尖扯住戀人的袖口，帶著哭腔的軟語實在太委屈了，更別提她可憐兮兮的望著裴柱現，瞳孔裡打轉的水氣像早晨聚集在鮮嫩葉子上的水滴，下一秒就要滴落。

凝望了數秒鐘，沒想到戀人的眉頭只是皺得更緊。

「長的那麼可愛，還老是擺出這樣的表情。」  
「所以裴柱現那個沒用的人格才會老是心軟。」

摟住康瑟琪的後腰使勁一帶，手指比剛才都更用力的直闖花心。

一下子過猛的力道讓裴柱現的手指才剛進入就被細嫩的內壁緊緊絞住。  
鮮明的刺痛感讓康瑟琪的眼淚終於奔湧而出。

「所以才會有那麼多人喜歡你。」  
但裴柱現還是一點也不心軟的開始大力抽送起來。

康瑟琪被撞的失神，平時過人的體力此刻氣力全失，只能胡亂抓著床單，一邊啜泣一邊淺淺的呻吟。

-

如果說像小孩的小現是孩子氣的一面，而愛哭鬼是傷感的一面。

那兔子究竟是什麼呢？  
和其他人格不同，總是在意想不到的時機突然出現。

表演完帥氣舞台後在沒有人的待機室裡，剛看完電視劇的宿舍客廳沙發上，甚至還有漢江邊那台和朋友借來的車上。

是「暴躁」嗎？是「慾望」嗎？還是「佔有」？  
畢竟兔子每次出現後幾乎都在做愛。

可是還是不對，好像還是有哪裡怪怪的。

畢竟也不是每次。  
有一次兔子出現的場合，康瑟琪至今還是想不通。

康瑟琪有一次半夜真的太餓了。  
宿舍的冰箱卻找不到半點吃的。

輕手輕腳的溜出房間，在便利商店捧著熱呼呼的豆沙包回到街上時，實在太開心了，所以康瑟琪完全沒注意到角落裡那個危險的私生飯。

拿著刀向自己衝來的時候，康瑟琪滿腦子全是空白的。

沒有意料之中的疼痛，反倒是被撈進一個溫暖的懷抱。

私生飯一下子失去了方向跌落在地，不過倒是反應很快的起身跑進漆黑的巷口，沒了蹤影。

康瑟琪愣著說不出話來，手裡捧著熱騰騰的豆沙包。  
擁抱的力度大的肩膀有些疼，甚至完全無法掙扎，裴柱現整個人把她圈在懷裡，緊緊把她按在胸口，仔細一看，外套的手臂處有一小道明顯的刀痕。

「康瑟琪。」

「下次不准一個人亂跑。」  
「不准再讓別人有機會欺負你。」

輕輕抬眼，只看見裴柱現過分發紅的雙眼，和哭泣的紅不同，是專屬於兔子的淺紅。

是兔子。  
怎麼會是兔子呢。

康瑟琪至今還是想不通。

-

「太深了…嗯…歐尼…嗯啊…」  
「啊、啊……嗚…」

床鋪劇烈的搖晃，發出吱吱呀呀的聲音，床鋪上跪趴著的女人抱緊枕頭，酥麻的快感不間斷的從兩腿之間蔓延至脊椎骨，又傳遞到全身，眼神早就渙散，康瑟琪不自覺隨著抽插的節奏越趴越低。

毛茸茸的頭都快要埋進枕頭裡了，下顎卻被強迫抬起來轉頭接吻。  
裴柱現親吻的動作越激烈，身體似乎就情動的更加厲害，下腹一緊，很快就感受到不曉得第幾次劇烈的收縮。

「哼嗯…」

小熊的大腦又一次當機，熱流非本意的不斷奔騰而出，早就被沾濕的床單因為被抓皺，在那些皺摺間堆積出一小灘一小灘令人害羞的液體，像極了小小的河川。  
裴柱現勾起嘴角全看在眼裡，俯身湊近康瑟琪的耳邊輕輕吐氣。

「怎麼辦呢，康瑟琪？」  
「你把床單弄成這個樣子。」  
「裴柱現會很煩惱的。」

「嗚…」  
根本不等氣喘吁吁的戀人回答，裴柱現滿懷惡意的曲起手指往突起的內壁勾了勾。

果然心滿意足的聽見康瑟琪瞬間拔高的音調，還嗚嗚嗚的回應。  
她越是無助的樣子，裴柱現體內深處的慾望就只是更想發狠的蹂躪她。

裴柱現用齒間輕咬著康瑟琪耳後細嫩的皮膚，一隻手從腹肌緩緩攀上去，很快就抵達柔軟的目的地，用溫熱的指腹隨意撫弄紅腫的頂端。  
體內的手指也開始動了起來。

即使是被欺負的這麼慘。  
康瑟琪也不得不承認，兔子的技巧真的很厲害。

深淺交錯的頻率恰到好處，快感像水一樣漫過她的四肢，又同時通過血液直鑽心裡。  
當然，如果不說那些混蛋話就更好了。

「康瑟琪，只有我能這樣欺負你，知道嗎？」  
「哈阿...嗯...知道...」

「知道什麼？」

「嗚...只有...嗯...柱現歐尼...」  
「能這樣...對我...嗚嗚...」

「這樣才乖。」  
裴柱現咬上康瑟琪的耳廓，嘴唇輕輕一碰，像是獎勵般的溫柔一吻。  
手下的動作卻仍然沒有要放過她的意思。

「你真的太緊了。」  
「還是瑟琪喜歡我這樣用力撞你，嗯？」

康瑟琪半瞇著眼，知道自己根本完全招架不住，精神也早就跟著抽離。

「歐尼…嗯…」  
「喜...喜歡...嗚…」

「喜歡什麼？」  
「嗯哼…嗚...嗯...剛剛不是...」

「你說不說？」  
裴柱現的動作倏地暫停，康瑟琪嚶嚀一聲，眼淚又不自覺的滴落在床單上。  
卻又狡猾的趁康瑟琪說話時不斷旋轉。

「我…喜歡…嗯哼…」  
「喜歡歐尼...這樣...用力撞我...嗚嗚…」

「真乖。」  
裴柱現的眼神隨即暗了幾分，一個動作把康瑟琪翻了過來抱緊她，像是要把康瑟琪揉進自己的身體裡一樣用力。

「說你愛我。」  
「歐尼…我愛你…嗚…嗯哼…」

吻著戀人因為快感不自覺仰起的脖頸，不顧一切地快速抽動著，一直到康瑟琪又一次癱軟，甚至完全失去意識才作罷。

-  
半夢半醒之間，康瑟琪感覺自己身上蓋上了柔軟的棉被，似乎是很擔心會吵醒她一樣，幫她蓋的人很小心，卻又蓋的非常嚴實。

身體並沒有想像中的黏膩，反而是剛洗過澡的清爽。  
連身下的床單似乎也換成了乾淨的。

另一邊的棉被被輕輕掀起，沒多久後額間傳來柔軟的觸感，有些濕熱。  
隨後聽見細碎的低語，即使康瑟琪的意識已經清醒幾分，可她仍僵在原地，一動也不敢動。

「喂，我說阿，康瑟琪。」  
「你不要喜歡別人好不好。」

「你只准愛我一個人。」  
「你只愛我一個人，好不好。」

「對不起。」  
「我太不安了。」

「可是還是好愛你。」

臉頰感受到濕熱的水滴，康瑟琪偷偷瞇起眼，只看見裴柱現那雙仍舊發紅的眼睛裡盈滿淚水。

康瑟琪突然想通了。

兔子不是暴躁，不是慾望，更不是佔有。  
沒有理由，不分場合的出現，說不清個道理，有時濃烈的逼人，有時像個瘋子般的發狂，有時自己想想也覺得可笑。

是安全感。

康瑟琪發出近似夢話的低語，用力抱緊身旁的戀人，至少她現在知道該說什麼了。

「我也愛你。」


End file.
